A Bounty For a Life
by CutTheFaces
Summary: Spike is after a 400,000,000 woolong bounty and his name Ellito Favarath wanted for the death of 27 people
1. Taken By Suprise

"Another shot bar keeper" Spike said in a demanding voice "coming right up Mr. Speigel" the keeper said as if Spike were a regular there. "Turn it to big shot I want to see what bounties they have on here today." The keeper changed it to the requested channel, Big Shot it seemed the only show the Bebop crew ever watched. Big Shot was a show that had information about new bounties and how could any guy miss a show where a blonde chick in a cowboy outfit showed massive cleavage. Spike lit up a cigarette and puffed away on it and listened to the show, "Howdy Ya'll welcome to Big Shot Bi-chew" "Eh Amigos today we've got ours selves a real mysterious man on our bounty list today, The only real thing we know about this amigo is his name and age. This mans name is Elliot Favarath"  
  
Spikes Cigarette still remained in his mouth as he was watching the show and said in a quite voice "Elliot" "Holy shit he has a bounty of 400,000,000 Woolongs" the keeper said with spike which immediately grabbed his attention and made him drop his Cigarette out of his mouth " This um- brae is wanted for the death of 27 people and was last seen in Jupiter." Now that spike had the information he needed he quickly jumped up out of his seat and grabbed his Jericho 941 Custom Handgun and exited the bar without paying the keeper. "Elliot is here.in Jupiter. What luck I have" Spike said to himself confidently. Spike jumped into his Swordfish, and went off to find the man the 400,000,000 woolong bounty. " Jet, get Ed to hack into to somewhere where I can find out where Elliot Favarath have been or has been seen or anything Confidential that the Big Shot Cooperation knows that they don't want the public to know about" Spike commanded "Ok I'll get on it" Jet replied. 


	2. A Wanted Women

Spike arrived at the big shipped called The Bebop and heard Ed say " Ed found something" Spike ran into the room where Ed was located and say "what is it Ed. "clicky clicky and there Elliot Favarath's profile it says that he used to be a former drug lord that went to prison for 20years and then came out clean, but then shortly after that he had murdered a miss Catherine Marimba and her two children, an then follow 24 other murders he fled to mars and now he came back to Jupiter for some reason maybe to finish some business. Oh and here is a picture of him." Ed explained. Them man name Elliot was tall and had red hair that covered his face hiding his eyes he had tiny facial hair and a black cloak on.  
  
"Thanks Ed" Spike said as he went running back out to his Swordfish but not forgetting to grab a cup of insta-noodles. "Damnnit Spike when are you going to clean bathroom like you said you would" Jet exclaimed "No time now Jet I have a bounty to catch." Spike said as he jumped into his sword fish and blasted off out of there. Spike landed in a shopping district and started looking for the man. Spike started asking locals if they had seen the man and they all had the same answer "the only time I had ever seen the man was on that stupid bounty show "Big Shot." Spike decided to take a break and pop a cigarette in his mouth and leaned against an alley wall.  
  
A man walked bye Spike and it gave spike a bad feeling. Spike looked up and saw the man had a black cloak on, but didn't have red hair. Spike decided to follow the man in the alley. Spike followed the man around the corner with his Jericho ready then all of a sudden SLAM!! Spike got thrown up against the wall. "What The Fuck are you following me around for Bastard!!" Exclaimed the man. Spike looked at the man and his hair covered his eyes " Elliot right. Elliot eased the grip on spike. "Your just one of those lame ass bounty hunters aren't you." Spike punched Elliot in the gut and pointed his gun at him and Elliot also pointed his gun at Spike. Elliot fired a shot and missed spike shot at Elliot and hit him in his arm. "you are a good shot, Give me the girl" Elliot said. "The Girl ,..you mean Faye" Spike replied "Yes Faye I need to finish something with her" Elliot said as he ran out of sight. 


End file.
